This invention relates to a refuse bag holder assembly.
Plastic disposable refuse bags are now commonly used and have been for the past several years. Since the beginning of their use, various bag holders for assisting in filling the bags and transporting them have been designed and patents granted on those designs. For two typical designs reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,771,752 and 3,898,699. Both holders disclosed in those patents are complex in their respective structures and would probably be necessarily expensive to manufacture. In addition, the bag holders are not easy to use because they require awkward clamping of the refuse bag to the holder structure. The refuse bag when filled would also tend to tear away from the clamps, particularly in the case of the holder of U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,752. Because of this more expensive heavier gage plastic bags would have to be used to avoid tearing.
The refuse bag holder of the present invention overcomes the above mentioned drawbacks of the known holder designs by providing a structure which is simple in its construction, relatively inexpensive to produce, easy to use, and avoids the need of heavier gage bags. In addition, the holder of this invention is portable and easily transported from place to place.